Guard My Heart
by Latina Dancer
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire that was brought to the Volturi. She is asked to be one of their guards. When she arrives, she is intrigued by their human secretary, Bianca and Bianca feels the same about Isabella. Could it be love? Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Prelude: Letter from the Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire that was brought to Italy by the Volturi. She is asked to be one of their guards. When she arrives, she is intrigued by their human secretary, Bianca and Bianca feels the same about Isabella. Could it be love?**

_**Note: In this, Isabella is tough, yet gentle. Meaning, she isn't submissive. She isn't one to mess with. She is powerful and dangerous and she knows it.**_

**Prelude**

_Isabella's POV:_

It was nearly midnight and the stars were shining bright in the dark sky. Nothing fun was open so I decided to leave. I drove home in my Subaru Legacy GT car. I parked in the garage before turning off the ignition.

I lived pretty much in the middle of the woods. I felt that it was easier to hide what I really was. Some may think that it is easy, but one wrong move and it could turn serious quickly.

I walked down the dirt road to check my mail. It was mostly junk mail; I can't help but notice that the bills always seem to be on time. When it comes to packages and other fun stuff, there may be a delay. I stopped scrolling through the envelopes when my eyes fell on a golden envelope. I didn't even have to look at the return address to know it was from the Volturi.

I flashed in my house and took a seat in my favorite red chair next to the fireplace. I used my nail to tear the envelope open and read the letter in cursive, golden ink.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We hope you are doing well. We are writing to you in hopes that you come visit us. We believe that this will be a great opportunity to you._ _If you decide to_ _take us up on our offer, we will elaborate our offer. We will also be delighted to pay for the ticket. We will also be happy to accommodate you._

_Sincerest regards,_

_The Volturi_

I smiled and folded the letter in half and placed it on the coffee table. The envelope still felt a little heavy so I looked inside and found the plane ticket. It was for tomorrow morning. On an impulse, I decided to see them. I got out if my chair and started to pack.

I had a pretty good idea why they wanted to see me. I was just surprised that it took this long. The only mystery to me was that how far would they ask of me?

**Hope you'll like it.**

**I will try to get the first chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Bianca

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

_Isabella's POV:_

I decided to take a taxi so I didn't have to worry about my car. During the whole ride there, the driver kept turning to me, asking me if I was okay or if I needed anything. It was obvious that he just wanted to look at me. I was about a quarter of the way there and I was irritated and annoyed with him but I didn't show it at all.

I arrived at the airport and paid the man. He touched my hand more than was necessary. Before he could ask me anything, I thanked him and said that I needed to hurry to catch my flight. I felt a little bad but I felt that I couldn't take it anymore.

I sighed as I saw the crowded airport. People were running, pushing, walking, looking at their papers, asking questions, etc.

I got in line for the security check. I put on anything that could set off the alarm in one of the trays. When it was my turn, a tall young man smiled at me, lust in his eyes. I fought to roll my eyes.

He asked me if I preferred a full body scan. I politely declined and I saw a flash of disappointment. I got my things and headed to the gate.

I was early so I took a seat, waiting so that I could board the plane. As soon as I sat down, two men walked toward me and sat on either side. The older man on my right took out his newspaper and pretended to read.

The man on my left felt no shame in leaning toward me and openly staring at me. He grinned at me and asked where I was going. I know he just wanted an excuse to talk to me but I wanted to laugh at his stupidity. He couldn't have come up with a better question.

"Italy." I answered. His eyes widened a little at my musical voice.

He was about to say something but a woman and a child went up to him and sat next to him. I assumed they were his family. What a sleezball.

It didn't take long before it was time to board the plane. I got my seat and waited again, taking out a book. A young boy that looked to be hitting around puberty sat next to me. He grinned at me and I smiled back at me before I returned to my book.

A tall man in a coat leaned next to the boy sitting next to me, asking to switch seats with him. I knew they were father and son when they were arguing. The man gave up and sat in the seat across the other row, glaring at his son. How very immature.

We were up in the air for a few hours before I felt something being placed on my shoulder. I looked down to see it was the boy, resting his head on me. I chuckled and returned back to my book. I heard the boy's father mutter, "Lucky bastard." It seemed like he was teasing but I there was a trace of jealousy in there.

The plane finally landed and I wasted no time in calling a taxi. I had to take several taxis because they would only take me so far.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Volterra, I didn't miss the huge castle. I walked the rest of the way and stopped in front of it. I looked up and studied it. I have never been here before but I have heard of it. My sire warned me about them.<p>

I walked up the steps at human speed, which felt agonizingly slow. When I got to the door, I attempted to open it but it was locked. I made a split decision to force it open, causing the metals to bend and break. The pieces fell to the floor with loud pangs. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall. The floor was made of marble and the walls were wide. With each step I took, my heels echoed throughout the whole place.

I turned the corner and went down the long stairs. I saw an elevator but decided not to take it. I followed the voices down and went down another hall. There was a human sitting at a desk to the side.

I walked to her with stealth. She was busy, writing something. I could tell that she didn't hear nor see me.

"Excuse me?" I said in a musical voice.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She slowly rose up, never taking her eyes off me.

I took the sight of her in. She had long, curly, dark blond hair that reached to about the middle of her back. Her light tan skin was smooth and soft looking; she had soft brown eyes with a curvy figure. Everything about her seemed soft and beautiful.

I rarely get immobile when I see a human but I have to admit that this woman set me back a few.

"Y-yes?" She asked

I smiled at her and I heard her heart rate pick up. She was starting to blush so I bit my lip and didn't breath. I was afraid her blood would be too much for me to handle.

I cleared my head, fisted my hands to calm myself and said, "I was brought here by the Volturi-"

"Isabella. So nice of you to come." I heard a voice say.

I looked up ahead and saw a tall gorgeous woman walking toward me. She had long, beautiful, mahogany hair, shapely legs, violet eyes. She wore a red formal dress that hugged her figure and a beautiful smile.

I smiled in return and walked toward her as well.

"We are exceptionally _grateful_ that you came." She said, placing her hand between my breasts.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. My body and mind felt weird. I knew then that she had a power to draw people in. Judging by the lustful look in her eyes, I would say that she would try to get me to her room.

I decided to use my power and shield her from her power. I gasped when I realized that it didn't work. I was in deep trouble; she could have me if she really wanted to. Right now, I think she was playing with me but would later fulfill her desire for me. I swallowed hard, I was so angry that I couldn't protect myself and was powerless against her.

"Follow me." She said, huskily. She turned around and walked to the direction she came from.

I looked to the first woman and felt something tingle through my body. I actually liked the feeling. It was different from the other woman. I felt drawn to her as well but this was pleasant. I also felt a need to protect her and shield her from anything harmful. I made a mental note to myself that when I had the chance that I would return to her. I told myself to remind myself that I would ask why she was here, with vampires.

I continued to stare at the dark blond woman and felt lost in her eyes. I felt a pull in my body and looked down the hall to see the other woman, looking at me. She using her power to make me follow her. I could feel she was holding back too. I was on edge; just how strong was her power?

I walked away from the blond woman and said, "See you later."

I flashed to the other woman and followed her. I generally had a good read on people. I didn't know to what extent her power was but I believed that her power made her have the ability to get whatever she wanted. I gritted my teeth, wondering what she would have me do for and to her. I could be her sex slave if she wanted; she did seem like she wanted that a lot. I could tell by the feelings I was getting from her. At the thought of being her sex slave, I couldn't contain the growl ripping through my throat.

She looked to me and grinned, "Awww. What's wrong baby?" She asked, caressing the underside of my chin.

I jerked my head away from her touch. I was in denial that I enjoyed her touch. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
